Gentilhomme voleur
by Mary Parapluies
Summary: Exclusif ! Un monte-en-l'air imaginaire sévit à Ankh-Morpork ! Achetez le "Disque-Monde" ! M. Lipwig dans une posture délicate ! Le Guet enquête ! Exclusif ! --Chronologie : entre Timbré et Jeu de Nains--
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, alors voilà, on dirait que je suis lancée. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, c'est un essai, avec un peu de chance d'autres chapitres suivront.

J'ai collé les notes de bas de page en plein milieu du texte pour éviter d'avoir à faire du monter-descendre, c'est sans doute une mauvaise idée, dites-le moi. Voilà...

Apparemment (merci Leïa) on peut mettre des liens vers des images dans son profil, donc rapportez-vous là-bas si vous voulez voir l'illustration de ce chapitre !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chapitre 1**

_Activités nocturnes - Une robe de chambre sur un million - Un service de qualité pour le client distingué - Monsieur Lipwig cogite trop - Le Guet enquête - Gentilhomme voleur - On compte sur vous_

Une silhouette fonce à travers la nuit, fluide comme la soie, égayant l'obscurité d'un rire joyeux, enfantin et sonore. A peine avez-vous cligné des yeux que la voilà disparue. Un homme du Guet qui somnolait à l'abri d'une arche, lanterne d'une main et cloche de l'autre [_Note de la Fanfiqueuse – pour annoncer que tout va bien, dormez bonnes gens, enfin essayez, on comprend que ça ne soit pas toujours évident avec un type qui beugle sous vos fenêtres en agitant une sonnette. Le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire, qui a eu son content de beugleries nocturnes lui-même, insiste pour que toutes les nouvelles recrues de la force publique commencent par là, et de fait, un agent du Guet qui a résisté à six mois de bombardement intensif à coups de pantoufles et de pots de chambre est mûr pour les exigences les plus périlleuses d'une carrière à Ankh-Morpork._], l'a vue passer devant ses yeux comme un éclair noir ; mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de bouger qu'un rideau de pluie la lui escamotait, ne laissant que son rire suspendu dans l'air, et un parfum d'excitation dans l'atmosphère.

Un instant, l'agent Dubuisson se sentit traversé d'une envie de courses-poursuites, de bonds téméraires de toit en toit [_NdF – Une activité nettement moins prisée à Ankh-Morpork depuis qu'entre les gargouilles, les équipes d'Assassins en entraînement, les monte-en-l'air ordinaires, les vampires nostalgiques de la grande époque, le club des édifiscaladeurs et les gens simplement trop pauvres pour louer un appartement, le toit moyen dans certaines parties de la ville est plus passant que la majorité des rues commerciales._], d'échanges de tirs et de répliques meurtrières d'une cheminée à l'autre – cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, parce que l'agent Dubuisson était un agent du Guet morporkien, une espèce chez laquelle rien ne peut noyer le bon sens populaire et le besoin quasi-limbique de se recroqueviller avec une cigarette le plus loin possible de toute agitation. Il se replia sous son arcade, redéplia le journal qu'il avait mis à l'abri dans un coin de son armure, et se replongea dans la lecture du feuilleton, tiraillé cependant par un doute vague sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

***

On n'est jamais ravi d'être réveillé par un coffre vide, surtout quand on a passé une bonne partie de sa carrière à en vider d'autres soi-même. Ça vous colle une forme d'angoisse identitaire qui est difficile à gérer avant le café du matin.

Moite von Lipwig papillonnait des yeux devant ce qui avait été, jusqu'à la veille, le coffre flambant neuf contenant la caisse du bureau de poste central d'Ankh-Morpork. Qui ne contenait plus à présent que quelques milliards de molécules d'air nettement plus à l'aise pour s'étirer qu'auparavant, et un carré de papier blanc nonchalamment posé dans un coin.

« Il a laissé sa _carte_ ? Quel est le cambrioleur crétin qui laisse sa carte sur les lieux de son coup ? Je veux dire, même les agents du guet savent lire, en général, de nos jours.

- Eh bien, vous allez rire, monsieur », déclara le directeur adjoint Tollivier Liard, que l'occasion matinale avait amené à exhiber la robe de chambre la plus multicolore et la moins seyante du multivers. Moite avair dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'assurer que non, ce n'étaient pas ses rétines qui lui jouaient des tours. Quelqu'un avait véritablement, un jour (sans doute un jour de cuite décennale), fabriqué une robe de chambre en cousant ensemble des morceaux de tissu de toutes teintes, de tous motifs et de toutes formes, vraisemblablement les yeux fermés et comme un acte de foi en la sélection naturelle. Et, comme si cela n'était pas assez déprimant, il avait fallu que l'objet atterrisse sur le dos de Tollivier Liard, qui portait d'épaisses chaussettes de laine farcies d'onguents maison bizarres et gardait sa casquette sur la tête vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. D'un côté, cela remettait la situation en perspective en prouvant qu'il y avait toujours des choses pires que de se faire voler tout son argent pendant la nuit. Mais Moite sentait malgré tout qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Je vais rire ?

- …Ou pas, marmonna précipitamment Liard en voyant le regard que lui jetait son supérieur. Enfin, voyez vous-même. »

Moite retourna la carte. Quelqu'un, quelque part, n'avait pas lésiné sur les sophistications typographiques et les tortillons dans les coins ; quelqu'un qui, apparemment, portait fièrement le nom de

_**Autolycus Rafle**_

_**Gentihomme voleur**_

_Un service de qualité pour le client distingué. _

« Je suis flatté, dit faiblement Moite en rejetant le carton dans le coffre. Rafle… pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas Autolycus Rafle, monsieur ? Je croyais que tout le monde connaissait ça, monsieur ! Vous lisez le _Disque-Monde_, pourtant, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

- Je vais vous montrer… attendez une minute », fit Liard, et lui et sa robe de chambre quittèrent le bureau, laissant Moite faire les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre, luttant en vain contre une trépidation montante.

_Quelqu'un a volé la caisse des Postes_…

Non…

_Quelqu'un a volé la caisse des Postes, et ce n'est pas _moi _!_

Mais quelle chance avait-il de faire croire cela à Vétérini, une fois que la nouvelle serait remontée jusqu'à lui, ce qui prendrait au plus une demi-heure si Sa Seigneurie se sentait aujourd'hui d'humeur à prendre son temps ? Le Patricien avait défait le nœud coulant autour du cou d'un filou accompli et l'avait placé à la tête de la Poste pour qu'il y devienne un parangon d'honnêteté fonctionnaire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et il savait que, tandis que Moite dépensait son énergie à remettre sur pied le système postal et à remplir les coffres d'un service public de plus en plus indispensable, une partie de son esprit passait son temps à chercher des moyens de le dévaliser. Et qu'il en trouvait, d'ailleurs, avec un enthousiasme inquiétant. Parce qu'il était Moite von Lipwig et que c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Il aurait pu dépouiller la Poste vingt fois sans une goutte de sueur – les dieux savaient qu'il en avait rêvé… et Vétérini était parfaitement au courant, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait mis à ce poste. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait maintenant le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fini par céder à la tentation ?

Il pouvait encore prendre le large. Courir prendre les clés dans son bureau, s'éclipser par la porte de derrière avant que Liard ne soit revenu, se faufiler dans l'allée et foncer droit vers la pension Bobard, rue des Paradigmes, où un individu au physique banal répondant au nom de Jacquot Césaire gardait un balluchon d'affaires utiles toujours prêt au cas où sa situation de représentant de commerce l'exigerait – de là dans la première diligence à passer, ce qui ne saurait tarder, maintenant que les efforts tenaces du ministre des Postes avaient fait exploser l'efficacité du service, et il serait hors d'Ankh-Morpork avant qu'on n'ait eu le temps de dire « Attrapez-le ! ». Viser Pseudopolis ou Quirm ; suffisamment provincial pour s'y faire perdre de vue, suffisamment urbain pour que les locaux s'y croient malins, le terreau idéal pour quelques mois d'opérations discrètes. Celui qui en renaîtrait ne s'appellerait pas Césaire, et encore moins von Lipwig. Évaporation pure et nette du personnage. Adieu la poste, adieu Liard et ses concoctions, le timbré du bureau d'affranchissement, les queues mal lunées aux guichets, les problèmes de logistique, les dernières expérimentations avec les pigeons voyageurs, les colis mal adressés, les fous furieux de l'interurbain, paperasse, sédentarité, respectabilité. Retour au mode Lipwig de base, celui qui avait toujours une charrette d'avance sur le reste du monde parce qu'une bonne distance était le seul moyen de vivre en sécurité. Toujours être parti avant d'être arrivé, sans rien qui vous empêtre, invisible aux regards et sans prise aux attentes, qu'elles soient des employés, de l'homme de la rue, de la femme de la rue avec son sourcil haussé et sa cigarette collée à la main…

« Monsieur Lipwig ! »

_Malédiction_. Quand on doit foncer, on fonce, on ne perd pas son temps à cogiter. Règle numéro un. Je ramollis.

Liard était de retour dans la pièce, agitant le _Disque-Monde _du jour et traînant à la remorque trois agents du Guet, dont un nain occupé à farfouiller dans une sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière, et qui fonça aussitôt en direction du coffre. L'un des deux autres fit signe à Moite :

« Monsieur, si vous voulez sortir avec nous, pour ne pas déranger le sergent Petitcul dans son travail…

- Son travail ? Quel travail ? De quoi est-ce que…

- Croyez-moi, mieux vaut aller discuter ailleurs, coupa le troisième agent, une jeune femme à l'épaisse crinière cendrée qu'il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître comme le sergent Angua, renommée de par la ville autant pour son sourire radieux [NdF – _quoique, semblait-il, paraissant parfois compter un peu plus de dents qu'il n'eût été attendu_.] que pour le sort sinistre que tendaient à connaître les malfrats qui essayaient de la prendre en otage. Elle saisit Moite par l'épaule, d'une prise légère mais étrangement plus inquiétante qu'un carcan d'acier, et l'entraîna précipitamment hors de la pièce.

« Je demande seulement qu'on m'explique ce que… » protesta-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Moite, Liard et les deux agents étaient à la porte de la pièce et faisaient résonner les murs d'un concert de toux carabinée.

« Le sergent Petitcul… travaille sur une poudre spéciale capable de faire apparaître les empreintes, expliqua Angua entre deux quintes. Il y a encore… certains effets qui pourraient être améliorés.

- Les empreintes de quoi ? De pas ? couina Moite en s'essuyant les larmes des yeux.

- Eh bien… apparemment, il s'agirait plutôt des empreintes de doigts, fit le sergent en haussant les épaules d'un air incertain. Des empreintes invisibles, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout compris. Je reste persuadée qu'il y a de meilleures manières de renifler les traces du coupable, mais il paraît qu'il faut avancer avec son temps…

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu d'empreintes de quelque sorte que ce soit, enfin, si vous exceptez celles de Moulin 27 qui s'occupe du ménage dans cette aile... Il pèse une tonne et demi, vous comprenez, et le parquet n'est plus tout jeune, n'est-ce pas, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le coup. D'ailleurs, il est très attentionné ; il fait attention à ne jamais passer deux fois au même endroit. Monsieur Pipi passera au travers avant lui. Et non, je suis à peu près certain que ce n'est pas lui non plus, hahaha.

- Vous semblez être devenu très à l'aise dans ce… milieu, remarqua Angua en suivant distraitement du doigt les moulures du parquet (son collègue continuait d'observer attentivement la porte du bureau des coffres, de sous laquelle s'échappaient à présent de petits nuages de poussière blanche). Félicitations pour votre rapide assimilation, monsieur Lipwig.

- Me fondre dans le paysage est ma spécialité, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne fondez quand même pas tout de suite ; j'ai besoin de vous sous forme solide pour le moment. Vous n'ignorez pas que la Poste a fait l'objet d'une bonne dose d'attention publique ces derniers temps… Certains prétendent que ce serait essentiellement dû à un individu qui se promène dans un costume comme un deuxième soleil et se donne en spectacle dans différentes parties de la région, je ne me prononcerai pas sur la question, mais il est certain que cette affaire avec le grand interurbain vous a attiré tous les regards, et que pas mal de gens se demandent quel est le prochain tour que vous allez sortir de votre casquette à plumes. Et maintenant, ce casse…

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas insinuer que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? s'écria-t-il, sans doute un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, pour noyer les cris de « sauve-qui-peut » qui résonnaient dans son crâne. Que c'est un coup publicitaire, ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Non, non… d'après notre expérience, quand vous voulez vous faire remarquer, vous faites apparaître l'argent, vous ne le faites pas disparaître. Je voulais juste mettre l'accent sur l'importance que revêt la situation de la Poste, dans l'état actuel des choses, pour la paix de la cité. Comme vous le savez, au Guet, nous sommes très portés sur la paix. Notre commissaire divisionnaire a même ça écrit sur sa matraque officielle. Enfin, plus ou moins. Bref, nous attendons toute votre collaboration.

- Sergent, vous m'insultez, répondit Moite en agrandissant encore son sourire. Oser suggérer que je ne mettrais pas le plus grand enthousiasme à servir les hommes… et les femmes… dont la probité et l'héroïsme assurent la tranquillité continue de notre cité ? J'attends vos questions !

- Très bien, fit Angua ; elle fit signe à son collègue, et celui-ci s'esquiva le long du couloir. Dans ce cas, monsieur Lipwig… _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? _

- Hein ?

- Votre directeur-adjoint (Liard, derrière elle, agita fièrement son journal) m'a expliqué que vous aviez trouvé une carte de visite dans le coffre. Celle d'Autolycus Rafle, qui, comme vous le savez parfaitement, est un cambrioleur aussi illustre et talentueux que _parfaitement imaginaire_.

- Pardon ?

- Le feuilleton, monsieur Lipwig ! intervint Liard. Le feuilleton du _Disque-Monde_ ! »

Il était sept heures du matin. Le coffre de la Poste était vide. La normalité, qui ne s' était jamais sentie la bienvenue en ces lieux, avait rassemblé son balluchon, marchandé un cheval rapide et était vraisemblablement déjà à mi-chemin de Sto Lat sans avoir osé jeter un regard en arrière. A gauche, un vieillard ridé avec les cheveux d'un homme de quarante ans de moins (qui se baladait probablement, chauve et désespéré, quelque part dans les bas-fonds de la ville), vêtu d'une robe de chambre que le Guet aurait qualifié d'arme de première catégorie, et agitant fièrement un rouleau de papier. A droite, une ravissante jeune femme au sourire engageant. Le premier était moins effrayant. Moite s'empara du journal et parcourut l'encadré en petits caractères que Liard lui désignait.

_~FEUILLETON~_

_Les Aventures extraordinaires d'Autolycus Rafle, Gentilhomme Voleur_

_Par Monſieur A. de la Minaudière_

_Tous les Samedis_

_Epiſode 54 : Une ſpectaculaire évaſion ! _

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas tellement le temps de lire les romans, fit Moite en rendant le journal à son propriétaire. La marche du progrès postal est un roman en soi que je m'efforce de rendre le plus captivant possible ! Hem. Bref… c'est quoi exactement, ce feuilleton ?

- Eh bien, monsieur Lipwig, commença Liard, c'est ce voleur, vous savez ? Autolycus Rafle, et c'est vraiment un cambrioleur extraordinaire, il pourrait voler n'importe quoi, même si c'est plus protégé que le palais du Patricien, monsieur, et il n'utilise jamais d'arme, il ne tue jamais, c'est son credo, dépouiller les gens en douceur, sans violence…

- Tiens donc, fit Moite. Et il vole aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, je suppose ?

- Euh, non, pas que je sache, monsieur, il doit tout garder pour lui, mais il ne fait pas ça pour l'argent ! L'argent, c'est juste une façon de compter les points pour lui, si vous voulez !

- Tiens donc.

- Et évidemment, poursuivit Liard, les agents du Guet cherchent à l'arrêter, mais ils n'y arrivent jamais, ils se rendent ridicules à chaque fois, et le commissaire divisionnaire en fait une affaire personnelle…

- Qui, Vimaire ?

- Non ! Grimaud, monsieur. Il a juré qu'il arrêterait Autolycus ; c'est son ennemi le plus acharné ! Mais il ne l'aura jamais, Autolycus est trop fort pour lui !

- Et vous aimez ça, vous, Tollivier ?

- J'ai suivi tous les épisodes, monsieur ! J'ai même écrit au journal pour leur proposer des idées. J'en ai des tas que je suis sûr qu'elles plairaient aux lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse pour le moment, mais… »

Moite lança un regard vaguement désespéré à Angua avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit où chercher du secours. Le sourire était toujours aussi engageant.

« Je ne le lis pas non plus, reconnut-elle. Monsieur Vimaire n'est pas très enthousiaste. Grosso modo, il dit que le pisse-copie qui pond ce tas d'âneries devait être pendu par les pieds dans une oubliette et forcé à avaler un par un tous les caractères typographiques qui ont servi à composer ce foutu torchon. Sans compter que j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais si ce monsieur commence à vider des coffres bien réels, il faudra peut-être que nous nous y mettions nous aussi…

- Et… le rapport avec moi ? risqua Moite. Vous voyez que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce feuilleton ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez que je vous explique ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il était évident dans celui du sergent que, dans l'idéal, Moite aurait eu assez de choses à expliquer, de préférence quelque part bien au calme dans les locaux du Guet, pour tenir la journée et davantage. Mais elle se contenta de demander :

« D'abord, comment se fait-il que ce cambriolage ait pu avoir lieu sans que ni vous, qui dormez à l'étage au-dessus, ni aucun de vos golems, qui ne dorment pas du tout, n'ayez rien entendu ?

- Eh bien… Vous avez entenu monsieur Liard, ce Rafle est très fort, pas vrai ? fit-il avec un petit rire, avant de se reprendre précipitamment : Écoutez, je n'en sais rien, moi. C'est à vous de découvrir ça, pas vrai ?

- Hmm. Mes hommes sont en train d'interroger votre personnel, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça m'étonnerait que cela donne grand-chose. Les gens de la malle-poste qui travaillaient dans l'arrière-cour n'ont apparemment rien vu de suspect non plus. Ni la porte ni la fenêtre n'ont été forcées. Il apparaîtrait que notre malfaiteur ait des pouvoirs magiques… ou les clés. »

Que je suis le seul à avoir, pensa Moite. Et elle le sait. Elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait, et elle n'en dira rien, naturellement. Pour le moment, elle ne me connaît pas. Elle ne connaît que le respectable M. Lipwig, dévoué à la cause du service de la cité. Mais elle va _fouiller_. Ce regard… c'est celui d'un chien policier, un chien qui va me renifler sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dire tout ce que j'ai mangé depuis le quatre-heures que ma mère m'a mis dans la poche le jour où je suis rentré à l'école. Et avec qui je l'ai partagé. [NdF – _Hansi Würtzl, une grosse brute de la classe du dessus, qui se trouvait être un partisan convaincu du partage de goûter avec tous ceux qui étaient plus petits que lui, et qui avait prélevé sa dîme de tous les quatre-heures de Moite pendant plusieurs mois, avant d'être renvoyé de l'école à grands cris quand on avait retrouvé sur lui la montre en or volée de M. le directeur_.]

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec quelque chose comme un râle d'asphyxie, et il en sortit un bonhomme de neige format miniature à la barbe hérissée.

« Alors, Hilare ? demanda le sergent, tournant la tête vers lui. Ça va, les empreintes ?

- Rien du tout », soupira le nain (qui, après examen plus attentif, portait une jupe et avait des talons hauts boulonnés à ses semelles ; c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, la race naine dans son ensemble semblait légèrement moins terrifiée à l'idée d'admettre qu'elle comptait aussi des membres susceptibles de préférer le chocolat à la bière et de chanter les opéras traditionnels en soprano). Il… _elle_ soupira, et extirpa de sa manche un mouchoir en cotte de mailles pour s'essuyer la figure.

« C'est extraordinaire ! Et j'ai bien vérifié la fenêtre, aussi ; aucun moyen qu'elle ait été forcée ! J'ai pris des iconos, je les examinerai plus en détails au laboratoire. Mais ce type n'a laissé aucune marque de son passage, Angua !

- Vous avez cherché des traces d'encre d'imprimerie ? » demanda gaiement Moite. Les deux agents plissèrent les yeux dans sa direction.

« Eh bien, fit Angua, je pense que nous avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir ici… Je vais retourner interroger le reste du personnel. Quant à vous, monsieur Lipwig, vous avez quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat ?

- Eh bien, il fallait que je vérifie les comptes… vu la situation, je pense que ce sera assez vite fait…

- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez à vous occuper dans votre bureau. Vous êtes un homme très pris, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard dans votre travail. Bon courage, monsieur Lipwig. Si vous avez le moindre problème, des agents à nous seront dans le bâtiment. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber.

- Eh bien… merci beaucoup, sergent…

- En avant, Hilare, allons chasser le cambrioleur fictif !

- Bonne chance », marmonna Moite. Les deux agents s'éloignèrent, laissant Moite seul dans le couloir avec Tollivier Liard, qui s'empressa de s'écrier :

« Ça alors, monsieur, quelle histoire ! Qui aurait cru qu'Autolycus s'attaquerait à la Poste ?

- Vous… vous ne croyez tout de même pas que votre… héros de feuilleton soit le coupable, pas vrai, Tollivier ?

- Mais non, bien sûr ! C'est un truc ! répondit-il joyeusement. Mais vous allez démêler ça, pas vrai, monsieur Lipwig ? On compte sur vous !

- Naturellement, naturellement… merci, Tollivier. Allez rejoindre ces dames et tenez-moi au courant de ce qu'elles trouvent, vous voulez bien ? »

Liard partit à son tour, et les rétines de Moite poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais le reste de sa personne était déjà accaparé par un autre sujet. Il fallait agir, vite, et à ce stade il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Pour échapper au chien, se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note à moi-même : pour réapprendre à écrire après un long blocage, Havelock Vétérini n'est pas le meilleur personnage. Pfiou ! Ce fut laborieux.

Note aux lecteurs : comme pour le chapitre 1, il y a un lien vers une illustration dans mon profil.

**Chapitre 2**

_Dans la gueule du loup — Monsieur Lipwig est innocent — Le commissaire divisionnaire a d'étranges idées — Une question de tenue — L'importance d'un bon divertissement — On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups — Revue de presse_

Tambourinœud, le secrétaire du Patricien, passa respectueusement la tête par la porte du Bureau Oblong.

« Monsieur, le ministre des Postes est dans l'antichambre.

- Vraiment ? fit Vétérini. Est-ce que je lui ai donné rendez-vous ?

- Eh bien, répondit le secrétaire en farfouillant hâtivement dans ses papiers, pas que je sache, non…

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait », dit le Patricien, et il se replongea dans la lecture des dossiers soigneusement triés sur son bureau. Tambourinœud se retira sans commentaires.

Le soleil acheva péniblement de se lever sur Ankh-Morpork, semant un scintillement de paillettes bon marché sur l'humidité des pavés et des toits. Le Patricien travaillait avec une rigueur d'automate. De temps en temps, Tambourinœud passait déposer un nouveau classeur ou en reprendre un, à présent scrupuleusement annoté de remarques incisives qui feraient trembler des fonctionnaires dans leur redingote d'un bout à l'autre des échelons de l'État. Les horloges de la ville sonnèrent huit coups, ce qui, à elles toutes, prit un bon quart d'heure ; puis neuf, ce qui prit à peine plus longtemps et la vie d'une colonie de pigeons ; puis dix. A neuf heures et demie, le Patricien avala la moitié d'un verre d'eau qu'un sous-secrétaire lui avait apporté sur un plateau. A dix heures et demie, il sonna Tambourinœud.

« Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que le ministre des Postes est toujours derrière cette porte ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, monsieur.

- Faites-le entrer, voulez-vous ? »

Tambourinœud repartit, et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Moite von Lipwig à l'air un peu flapi, vêtu d'un costume brun passe-partout, qui vint se poster sans beaucoup d'allant devant le bureau du Patricien. Lequel haussa légèrement un sourcil tandis que s'esquissait un peu plus bas un sourire millimétré.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la phrase partit avec toute l'énergie d'une réplique que l'on avait prévue comme une entrée tonitruante trois heures plus tôt.

« Ce… n'est pas moi.

- Ce n'est pas vous, répéta le Patricien.

- Je… vous… ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir, je suis sûr que vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce dont je parle, débita Moite.

- C'est bien possible, monsieur Lipwig. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que les choses seraient plus simples si vous preniez la peine d'être un peu plus explicite. »

Moite poussa un soupir désespéré.

« On a volé la caisse de la Poste, cette nuit. Tout le contenu du coffre. Le voleur a disparu sans laisser de traces… enfin, presque. C'est une drôle d'histoire. Mais je vous promets que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

- Vraiment ? Je suis enchanté de l'apprendre, monsieur Lipwig ; parce que votre enthousiasme à clamer votre innocence aurait pu pousser certains à penser le contraire. Que c'est aimable à vous de me rassurer sur ce point ! Me voilà beaucoup plus tranquille.

- _S'il vous plaît_, vous voyez bien…

- Laissez-moi deviner, coupa le Patricien. Vous allez me dire que, si vous étiez le coupable, vous ne seriez pas venu me trouver pour me mettre au courant, mais que vous seriez déjà à mi-chemin de Pseudopolis avec votre butin ; et que le fait que vous soyez ici prouve votre honnêteté ? »

Moite se redressa.

« Non – j'allais vous dire que, si j'étais le coupable, _personne n'aurait encore remarqué que l'argent a disparu_, monsieur. »

Cette fois, le Patricien sourit franchement :

« Excellent, monsieur Lipwig ! Ma foi, il semblerait bien que nous ayons découvert un crime dont vous soyez parfaitement innocent ! Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je… Écoutez, vous voyez bien où est le problème. Le Guet va enquêter, et il risque de découvrir des choses. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucune envie que votre Poste flambant neuve avec ses beaux rouages s'écroule à nouveau comme une pendule cassée parce qu'on m'aura remis à la Pastille, alors… vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose ?

- Hmm ? Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… glissez un mot au commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire, dites-lui d'y aller tranquillement ?

- Monsieur Lipwig, fit le Patricien. Avez-vous la moindre idée du fonctionnement du commissaire divisionnaire ? Pensez-vous franchement que je puisse lui ordonner quoi que ce soit ? Je veux dire… naturellement, je le peux. Je suis tyran, après tout. Mais le commissaire divisionnaire a d'étranges idées à ce sujet. Il est persuadé, dans sa drôle de tête, qu'il existe, à côté de moi, un autre tyran appelé Loi qui édicte des décrets bizarres comme « tout le monde doit être traité également ». Ne cherchez pas ; il y a des gens curieux. »

Moite réfléchit. Effectivement, d'après sa connaissance du personnage, il était tout à fait probable qu'un ordre direct d'en haut ait pour seul effet de pousser cette tête de mule de Vimaire à taper encore plus fort dans l'autre direction. L'homme était bien connu pour soutenir que tout le monde était coupable tant qu'il n'était pas prouvé innocent, ce qui, dans le cas de Moite, prendrait probablement jusqu'au recommencement de l'univers.

Vétérini était toujours aussi parfaitement impassible, mais Moite était certain qu'à ce moment précis, il s'amusait énormément.

« Je suppose… Vous n'auriez pas déjà une idée de qui a fait le coup ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit le Patricien. Pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à tous les faits divers qui assombrissent notre belle cité. C'est pour cela que j'emploie des gens comme le commissaire Vimaire, ses vaillants officiers, et toutes sortes d'autres personnes qui ont choisi de vouer leur vie au service de la communauté. A propos de quoi, monsieur Lipwig, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

- Moi ? Euh, à propos de quoi ?

- A moins que cette conversation ne m'ait échappé d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous étiez bien en train de me raconter que quelqu'un avait vidé la caisse de la Poste, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le Patricien d'un ton anodin. Un office gouvernemental qui est, si je ne me trompe fort, sous _votre_ responsabilité ? C'est bien vous qui me disiez, il y a quelques minutes, que je n'avais pas intérêt à ce qu'il s'écroule à nouveau, je cite, comme une pendule cassée ? Je vous demande, donc, monsieur Lipwig, ce que vous allez faire pour arranger la situation ? »

Il y avait même pas pensé. Se tirer d'affaire, c'était tout ce qui avait compté – mais d'un autre côté, ça partait d'une bonne intention, non ? La Poste ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui…

Mais bien sûr.

« Je remarque, poursuivit Vétérini d'un ton anodin, que vous n'avez pas jugé bon ce matin de porter la tenue officielle de votre poste.

- Oh, le costume, bredouilla Moite. C'est-à-dire que, vu la situation, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu, je ne tenais pas à ce que…

- Et je suppose également que vous avez préféré ne pas dire à vos employés où vous alliez ? Je comprends. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ces braves gens avaient vraiment besoin de savoir que leur directeur est à leurs côtés dans cette crise.

- Je… »

A n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait débité sans hésitation qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que tout était déjà réglé, qu'il avait un plan, que la Poste était parée à toutes les éventualités et que ce cambrioleur à la manque allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, foi de Lipwig. Et on l'aurait cru, bien sûr.

Cela ne marcherait pas sur Vétérini, mais – et cela, Vétérini le savait – cela pourrait marcher sur Moite. En y mettant un peu d'effort, il était assez bon bonimenteur pour se convaincre lui-même de n'importe quoi. Et il ferait mieux de commencer dès maintenant.

« Je réfléchis, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver une solution ! Vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas ce petit contretemps qui va nous arrêter !

- J'y compte bien, j'y compte bien ! fit Vétérini, l'air ravi. Eh bien, monsieur Lipwig, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir, pas quand vous montrez un tel empressement à retourner faire votre devoir ! La casquette ailée vous attend ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, le Patricien releva la tête de sa lecture.

« C'est fort curieux ; j'ai l'impression que vous êtes encore ici, monsieur Lipwig.

- C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous lisiez le feuilleton du Disque-Monde… »

Il déplaça un classeur de quelques centimètres, dévoilant un exemplaire rigoureusement plié du journal qui affichait, sur le dessus, le dernier épisode des aventures d'Autolycus Rafle. Le Patricien s'en saisit et le feuilleta négligemment.

« Nous avons tous besoin de nous distraire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup la prose de monsieur de la Minaudière. Un bon divertissement sans prétention de temps en temps, rien de mieux pour aérer le cerveau, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Euh… »

S'il y avait une chose pour vous couper la parole encore mieux que la peur, la honte ou le sentiment d'être coincé au milieu d'un étroit pont de planches avec une colonie de termites comme seule compagnie, c'était bien l'idée de Havelock Vétérini s'abîmant dans un feuilleton populaire. Par bonheur, il n'attendit pas que Moite lui dispensât ses commentaires, et reprit :

« Par ailleurs, ce personnage de gentilhomme voleur est particulièrement fascinant. Rendez-vous compte : plus il accumule les forfaits, et plus les lecteurs l'aiment et l'admirent ! Cela ne vous donne-t-il pas un aperçu passionnant de la nature humaine ?

- Eh bien…

- Apparemment, vous pouvez défier la loi de la manière la plus éhontée, tant que vous le faites avec élégance et style. Ce serait à vous donner envie de revoir vos plans de carrière, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est qu'un roman, monsieur, répondit prudemment Moite.

- Précisément. Les choses se passent différemment dans la vraie vie, Dieux merci. Cependant, je pense que vous ne perdriez rien à jeter un coup d'œil à cette œuvre… ne serait-ce que pour vous détendre un peu ! Vous avez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin !

- Si vous le dites, marmotta Moite, en prenant le journal que son interlocuteur lui tendait pour le glisser dans la poche de sa veste.

- Naturellement ! Et maintenant, déguerpissez. »

Moite déguerpit. Après quelques instants, Tambourinœud se matérialisa de nouveau à la porte.

« Ah, vous tombez bien, s'exclama Vétérini. Pourriez-vous me passer un crayon, s'il vous plaît ?

- Volontiers, répondit le secrétaire, surpris (le bureau du Patricien était abondamment fourni en matériel d'écriture de toutes sortes) ; il en extirpa un de sa poche et le tendit à son patron, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens donc. Monsieur Lipwig doit être plus perturbé que je ne le pensais. Il est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte… Tant mieux, je suppose ! C'est comme cela qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même. Je dirais que nous devons nous attendre à être fort divertis dans les prochains jours, Tambourinœud.

- Tant mieux, monsieur. »

Le Patricien griffonna quelques mots sur un papier et le tendit à Tambourinoeud avec le crayon :

« Faites porter cela à la Guilde des Voleurs, voulez-vous ; cela informera monsieur Boggis qu'il a rendez-vous ici à midi.

- Entendu. A propos, je venais vous dire qu'une lettre est arrivée de l'adresse que vous savez.

- Hmm ? Excellent, excellent… »

Il décacheta l'enveloppe à en-tête du _Disque-Monde _que lui tendait Tambourinœud, déplia la feuille et lut :

_Cher contributeur anonyme, _

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos suggestions concernant la suite des aventures d'Autolycus Rafle. Cependant, j'ai le regret de vous informer que je ne compte pas les suivre, pour la raison suivante : si je mets à exécution le plan que vous me proposez,comme vous le faites remarquer vous-même, Autolycus sera l'homme le plus riche du monde et le maître incontesté d'Ankh-Morpork en moins de cinq épisodes. Pour intéressante que soit cette perspective, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit un peu décevante pour les lecteurs, qui s'attendent sans doute à un conflit plus partagé. De plus, mon contrat avec le _Disque-Monde_ se prolonge jusqu'à l'année prochaine. _

_Je vous prie d'accepter l'assurance de mes salutations distinguées. _

_A. de la Minaudière_

« Que voulez-vous, Tambourinœud, soupira le Patricien en repliant la lettre, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

- Si vous le dites, monsieur », fit le secrétaire étonné.

***

Moite, plongé dans la lecture du _Disque-Monde,_ sauta à l'arrière d'une diligence qui descendait la Grand-Rue en direction de la Poste et se hissa sur l'impériale, remarquant à peine le salut cordial que lui adressait le conducteur.

Ce feuilleton était une des choses les plus ridicules qu'il ait jamais lues de sa vie, c'était certain. Autolycus Rafle, cambrioleur distingué, s'introduisait chez les riches aristocrates d'Ankh et escamotait tranquillement leurs valeurs, se donnant même le luxe de laisser chez certains de petites notes les informant que leur collection n'était pas assez classieuse à son goût. Moite n'avait jamais laissé de notes chez les gens qu'il volait. Cela lui semblait aller à l'encontre de toute espèce de bon sens. Mais les Morporkiens du feuilleton admiraient l'audace et riaient à gorge déployée ; et, si l'on en croyait le courriers des lecteurs, ceux de la vraie ville étaient du même avis.

_Merci à M. de la Minaudière_,écrivait un honnête citoyen_, pour son feuilleton qui met un peu de gaieté dans la grisaille de notre vie de tous les jours ! _Et un autre renchérissait :_ Il faudrait un Autolycus à Ankh-Morpork, pour remettre à leur place ces sinistres du Guet ! _

C'étaient les mêmes, il en était convaincu, qui, quelque temps plus tôt, avaient applaudi à la pendaison d'un escroc qui défiait le bon ordre de la cité. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser sa carte, tout compte fait.

« Hé, mon gars, t'as un épisode de retard ! C'est ici que ça se passe, maintenant ! »

Moite se retourna pour voir un passager, casquette graisseuse et grosse moustache, qui lui agitait un journal à la figure avec un large sourire. C'était l'édition la plus récente du _Disque-Monde_, et la une affichait fièrement d'une encre encore humide :

_Autolycus Rafle frappe plus fort que jamais (par Sacharissa Cripsloquet)_

_Quelle n'a pas été notre surprise_, annonçait l'impossible Sacharissa, _d'apprendre que M. Autolycus Rafle, le réputé malfaiteur dont les exploits se limitaient jusqu'ici aux pages de notre journal, aurait cette nuit cambriolé le bureau des Postes d'Ankh-Morpork ! Connaissant le goût de notre ami pour le spectaculaire, il est certain qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir meilleure cible que la Poste, qui depuis quelques semaines défraie régulièrement la chronique grâce aux innovations audacieuses de M. Moite von Lipwig, son directeur. (Nous vous renvoyons notamment à notre une d'il y a deux jours, celle de la semaine dernière, et celle des lundi, mercredi, jeudi et octedi précédents.) M. Lipwig, qui s'est souvent montré le digne rival du fameux cambrioleur pour ce qui est des effets d'annonce, n'a pas pu être joint pour le moment ; mais nous comptons bien qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de la situation… _

« Elle s'amuse comme une folle, soupira Moite. Et je parie que ça va faire exploser leurs ventes, bien sûr…

- Elle a raison, renchérit le moustachu ; avec Lipwig, on va bien rigoler ! Je vais montrer ça aux collègues, ça va leur plaire… Hep ! Mon journal ! Rends-le moi ! »

Moite, qui venait de sauter de l'impériale, lança hâtivement le _Disque _à son propriétaire (lequel en rattrapa à peu près la moitié, tandis que le reste se perdait au vent) et se fondit dans la foule de la rue ; il ne tenait pas à arriver avec la diligence jusque dans l'arrière-cour de la Poste, où quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait certainement. Il entra dans le bâtiment par la grande porte, évita une foule d'employés en grand désarroi, gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre et referma sur lui-même la porte de son logement de fonction.

Celui qui en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard était le ministre des Postes Moite von Lipwig en grande tenue, ors étincelant à la lumière poussiéreuse des fenêtres, casquette ailée fièrement perchée sur le crâne ; il redescendit l'escalier avec allant et dignité.

Ils voulaient du divertissement ? Ils voulaient voir le gentilhomme voleur affronter le bouffon au costume doré ? Ils allaient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il était temps d'aller annoncer aux gens de la Poste le plan qu'il avait formé pour les tirer de cette fâcheuse situation.

Le fait que, pour l'instant, il n'ait pas la moindre idée dudit plan ne le perturbait pas plus que cela. Après tout, il y avait encore quelques marches avant d'arriver dans le hall.


	3. Chapitre 3

Après avoir scandaleusement laissé poireauter cette malheureuse histoire pendant six mois, j'ai décidé de profiter de novembre, mois du Nanowrimo, pour l'avancer un peu plus sérieusement, à défaut de la terminer. Désolée pour le délai, vraiment... je pensais que cette histoire m'aiderait à me remettre à écrire, mais c'est apparemment pas si évident. Oh, au fait, ni le Disque ni aucun de ses vrais habitants ne m'appartiennent et je ne tire aucun profit de la façon dont je les maltraite ; ça va de soi, mais apparemment il faut le préciser (I'm a noob).

**Chapitre** **3**

_Choix éditoriaux – Du Guet et de sa politique d'avancement – Un homme et son œuvre –Courrier d'admirateurs – Plus réel que moi – Monsieur des Mots remplit ses poches – Moite von Lipwig brille de mille feux – Sacharissa reçoit un mot – Cassures _

Guillaume des Mots était le rédacteur en chef du _Disque-Monde_. C'était un nom nouveau pour une fonction tout aussi nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de remplir. Quand il avait commencé à envoyer cette lettre périodique aux grands noms des plaines de Sto désireux de se tenir au courant de l'actualité de la grande ville, pour arrondir ses débuts de mois, son activité n'avait pas de nom et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en avoir un. Il se contentait de raconter ce qui se passait, ce que n'importe qui avec deux sous de lettres [NdF – _Ce qui, admettons-le, ne se trouvait pas chez la majorité des Morporkiens, qui, quand ils avaient deux sous de quelque chose, trouvaient généralement le moyen de le revendre pour trois_] et un brin de mémoire aurait pu faire à sa place.

Puis, par un de ces hasards qui confirment que les dieux ont eux aussi le sens de l'humour [NdF – _Mais pas un très subtil_], il avait rencontré Bonnemont et sa presse, et soudain, sans que personne ne l'ait vraiment voulu, l'actualité était à la portée de tout le monde. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point cela faisait une différence.

La vérité était devenue propriété publique. Guillaume pouvait bien passer ses jours et ses nuits à débobiner tous les fils d'événements qui n'avaient jamais paru aussi compliqués, à la recherche de _Faits_ aussi fugitifs qu'un reflet sur une vitre ; il savait qu'à la prochaine livraison, deux cents personnes écriraient pour donner leur avis sur la question, prouvant que des semaines d'investigation rigoureuse et argumentée n'auraient jamais le poids que pouvaient avoir, pour le citoyen bien informé, cinq minutes de conversation autour d'une bière à la taverne la plus proche.

Et Guillaume publiait leurs lettres (les moins mal orthographiées, en tout cas).

Il les publiait parce que cela plaisait, et que cela faisait vendre des exemplaires. Comme le faisaient les rubriques nécrologiques de gens dont personne n'avait jamais su qu'ils étaient vivants, les petites annonces en quête d'un meuble ou d'une âme sœur, les caricatures et les réclames, les (brr) légumes rigolos, le feuilleton – ah, le feuilleton… C'était la suggestion de Sacharissa, naturellement. Elle avait un singulier instinct pour ce genre de choses. Son supplément pour dames, avec ses recettes de cuisine et ses listes de meilleures adresses pour des produits cosmétiques dont Guillaume n'aurait pas pu deviner l'utilité en mille ans, connaissait lui aussi un succès que n'aurait certainement jamais la rubrique d'analyse politique du jeudi, même si la Guilde des Couturières organisait un coup d'État et que tous les postes clés de la ville se trouvaient occupés par des jeunes filles en petite tenue. Elle savait toujours ce qui enthousiasmerait le public. Ce que veulent les gens, disait-elle, c'est entendre leur propre voix. Ton journal, c'est une chambre d'échos. Tout le monde aime brailler dans les cavernes pour entendre l'écho de sa voix.

« Peut-être, répondait Guillaume, mais un journal n'est pas une caverne, et notre mission, c'est d'informer. Dire aux gens ce qu'ils ne savent pas, leur apprendre à regarder les choses différemment…

- Évidemment ! C'est très important ! Mais trop de choses différentes, ça fait peur. C'est comme une pilule ; il faut la faire passer avec du sucre. Raconter des histoires. »

Guillaume adorait sa femme, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne comprendrait jamais cette façon de voir les choses. Il la laissait faire, la plupart du temps, parce que ses rubriques faisaient en grande partie vivre le _Disque-Monde_. Parfois, cependant, il lui semblait qu'elle allait trop loin.

« Sacharissa ! »

Mademoiselle Cripsloquet, qui refusait toujours obstinément de se laisser appeler madame des Mots sous d'obscurs prétextes de modernité et de relations publiques, s'arrêta à deux pas de la sortie et se retourna, le chapeau à mi-chemin de la tête.

« Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais pas faire le pessimiste, mais tu es sûre que cette une était une bonne idée ? demanda Guillaume, traversant l'appentis sombre où la presse continuait de cracher les derniers exemplaires de l'édition du matin, et en attrapant un au passage pour le lui montrer.

- En tout cas, cela semble beaucoup plaire, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Les garçons de l'équipe de distribution ont déjà dû revenir deux fois rechercher des réserves !

- Sans doute, sans doute, mais écoute… _Autolycus Rafle _blablabla _aurait cette nuit cambriolé le bureau des Postes_… est-ce que c'est une façon de présenter des nouvelles objectives ? Il s'agit d'un personnage de fiction, bon sang ; et un cambrioleur un peu allumé a décidé de prendre son nom pour se faire remarquer. En écrivant un article pareil, tu vas dans son sens !

- Ça ne fait de mal à personne ! Tout le monde sait bien qu'Autolycus n'existe pas. On peut rire un peu !

- Le moins possible dans ma une, se renfrogna Guillaume. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on nous croie complices de ce guignol !

- Désolée, soupira Sacharissa, rosissant. Tu n'étais pas là ; il a fallu que j'improvise…

- J'étais du côté du quartier troll ; il y a encore eu un incident ce matin avec un groupe de nains un peu arrosés. Un jour, cette histoire va devenir vraiment sérieuse, crois-moi. C'est à cela que l'on devrait consacrer nos unes… Enfin ! puisque cette affaire d'Autolycus a l'air de te plaire, je te la donne ; elle t'ira mieux qu'à moi. Mais il faut que tu expliques très clairement que notre journal n'a rien à voir avec ce cambrioleur, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Ça tombe bien, j'allais justement retourner à la Poste et essayer d'attraper un entretien avec monsieur Lipwig, cette fois. C'est toujours un très bon client.

- Et Aubin ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant, au moins ?

- Pas eu de nouvelles, mais tu sais comment il est ; je ferai un saut chez lui en revenant si j'ai le temps. A bientôt ! »

Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, se coiffa de son petit chapeau et s'en fut, parfaite image de la jeune femme rangée et bien sous tous rapports. Du moins à l'œil non averti. Guillaume, lui, savait que derrière le rouge à lèvres se cachait un char de guerre, suréquipé et prêt à tout renverser sur son passage. Dans toute l'histoire de la sélection naturelle, jamais aucune créature n'avait trouvé niche biologique plus parfaitement adaptée que Sacharissa Cripsloquet dans le journalisme d'investigation.

Il reposa le journal sur sa pile, et allait s'en retourner à son bureau quand un mouvement du côté de l'entrée attira son attention.

Un troll se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui expliquait l'assombrissement soudain de la pièce. Les trolls avaient tendance à faire des entrées remarquées. Mais celui-là, un spécimen trapu fait d'une pierre gris terne à l'air friable, tenait son casque du Guet d'une main timide devant lui, tandis que l'autre faisait semblant de frapper à quelques centimètres du bois de la porte.

« Bonjour ! lança Guillaume, passant en mode professionnel. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Agent Molasse, du Guet, débita le troll ; division lit-té-raire.

- Le Guet a une division littéraire ?

- Depuis ce matin, déclara fièrement Molasse avec un sourire multicarats. C'est moi qui suis le directeur. J'ai un papier du com-mis-saire-vi-sion-naire et tout, vous voulez voir ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il produisit le document froissé qui était dissimulé dans un recoin de sa cuirasse, et Guillaume incrédule put effectivement admirer la lettre à en-tête officielle garantissant que l'agent première classe Molasse, du Guet de nuit, était dorénavant en charge de la répression des délits commis en rapport avec tous romans, pamphlets, poèmes, brochures, nouvelles, contes, pièces de théâtre et épopées produits en la cité d'Ankh-Morpork, étant attendu que n'étaient pas concernés les crimes contre la littérature compris dans les catégories « dissertations scolaires » et « romans à l'eau de rose», qui relevaient d'une juridiction moins clémente.

« Vous pouvez me dire quoi ça parle ? demanda le troll à Guillaume qui examinait la feuille. J'ai du mal à lire quand c'est écrit en attaché.

- C'est Vimaire qui se venge de mes articles de la semaine dernière, c'est ça ? » soupira Guillaume. Puis, comme son interlocuteur ne paraissait pas comprendre : « Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Je voudrais parler à monsieur Adelaminaudière, récita Molasse. Le Guet voudrait l'interroger sur une affaire le con-cer-nant.

- Vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Il ne passe pas très souvent ; la plupart du temps il nous envoie les épisodes du feuilleton par la poste. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, au juste ? Ne me dites pas que vous le soupçonnez pour ce vol ?

- C'est les ordres, monsieur Guillaumedesmots.

- De qui, de Vimaire ? Je ne peux pas croire que…

- Vimaire, c'est celui avec l'armure qui brille ?

- Euh, je ne pense pas, fit Guillaume, tentant, en vain, de faire coller le verbe « briller » à quelque aspect que ce soit du commissaire divisionnaire. Ça serait plutôt le capitaine Carotte. Mais ça m'étonne tout autant…

- « Il faut explorer toutes les possibilités, agent Molasse ! L'écrivain est notre seule piste pour le moment ! » Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse de monsieur Adelaminaudière, monsieur Guillaumedesmots ?

- Non, mais attendez… »

Il avait bien besoin de ça, misère. Le journal ne s'arrêtait pas parce que la page 6 prenait vie. Il y avait toute l'édition du lendemain à superviser. Il devait mettre au propre son article sur les émeutes. Otto allait revenir avec son reportage icono sur la régate de l'Ankh [ _NdF – Otto Chriek était le vampire iconographe du Disque-Monde. En principe, les vampires ne peuvent traverser l'eau courante, mais l'Ankh ne compte pas._] On attendait un clac de Sto Lat, et, l'un dans l'autre, il devait y avoir une quinzaine d'événements plus importants à cette même heure qu'un stupide cambriolage et l'éventuelle interrogation par le Guet d'un feuilletonniste de seconde zone…

« Je veux bien vous donner son adresse, mais à une condition : je vous accompagne.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, hésita Molasse. Le Guet doit mener l'enquête, le capitaine à dit. Vous n'êtes pas du Guet, vous.

- Non, mais écoutez, je connais Aubin. Je peux vous aider… D'un autre côté, comme vous dites, c'est vous le directeur de la section littéraire. Vous êtes manifestement un expert pour interroger les écrivains. Vous n'avez fait que ça toute votre vie, hein ? Ça ne vous posera aucun problème.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez, monsieur, fit l'agent en fronçant ses sourcils de pierre. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

Ah, c'est vrai, à noter : les trolls avaient souvent du mal avec la notion de sarcasme.

« Justement. Venez, je sais où il habite, je vous emmène. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Guillaume, le carnet de notes soigneusement enfoncé au fond de la poche de sa veste (on ne savait jamais), trottinait le long de la rue de la Lueur, peinant à suivre le dandinement étonnamment rapide du troll.

« Bon, écoutez, Aubin est un peu bizarre, mais on ne peut plus inoffensif. Et le capitaine Carotte ne croit tout de même pas que le vol peut avoir directement quelque chose à voir avec notre feuilleton ?

- Eh bien, fit Molasse, je dirais que ça dépend.

- Ça dépend de quoi ? »

Le troll s'immobilisa.

« C'est quoi, un feuilleton ?

- Beaucoup plus d'ennuis que ça n'en vaut la peine, voilà ce que c'est… Oh, ça a l'air d'une bonne idée comme ça, mais depuis quelques mois, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus que ça qui compte dans le journal ! Les trois quarts du courrier des lecteurs sont là-dessus ! Curieusement, Aubin n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'en préoccuper, d'ailleurs. Il gribouille dans sa mansarde, il envoie son épisode toutes les semaines et il est content. Il ne lit même pas le reste du _Disque_, à part les cambriolages_. _Je crois que le monde réel ne l'intéresse pas beaucoup. L'idée qu'il soit mêlé à un vrai vol…

- Le sergent Petitcul dit que monsieur Adelaminaudière écrit des choses qui font sourire.

- Possible.

- Je lui ai demandé si on devait prévenir la brigade des stupéfiants, elle a dit non.

- Hmm.

- Moi, je ne suis pas très calé sur tout ça, avoua Molasse d'une voix mélancolique, en triturant son casque qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Hmm ? Et on vous a chargé de cette affaire parce que… ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit le troll, étonné. Vous pensez qu'il y a une raison ? Moi, je faisais juste le planton devant la porte, et le sergent Colon est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais de l'avancement. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait de bonnes perspectives de carrière au Guet, vous savez ? Eh bien c'est vrai !

- Je vois ça. Bon, venez, Aubin n'habite pas à côté. »

Aubin Minaud, plus connu par les trois quarts de la ville sous le nom d'A. de la Minaudière, rédacteur aussi prolifique que discret des aventures d'Autolycus Rafle, occupait une petite chambre en mansarde en arrière de l'allée du Marais, tout en haut d'une bâtisse antédiluvienne dont les escaliers gémissaient d'une manière peu rassurante sous les pas de l'agent Molasse. Jetant un regard inquiet en arrière pour s'assurer que son compagnon était toujours derrière lui, Guillaume frappa à la porte, ornée d'un écriteau jauni qui proclamait de Ne Pas Déranger – injonction à laquelle l'auteur, craignant sans doute de s'être montré trop sec, avait ajouté un petit « s'il vous plaît » griffonné en lettres baveuses.

« Aubin ? appela Guillaume en l'absence de réponse. C'est Guillaume des Mots ! Le Guet voudrait vous parler…

- Si c'est pour me demander ce qui va se passer dans l'épisode de la semaine prochaine, je ne parlerai pas même sous la torture », répondit la porte d'une petite voix aigre. Puis, comme on ne répondait pas, elle s'ouvrit, révélant, à hauteur des épaules de Guillaume, une paire de lunettes rondes perchée sur un nez crochu au-dessus d'une moustache et d'une barbichette tremblotantes. Le résultat de l'assemblage de ces différents traits donnait l'impression d'un croisement entre Monsieur Patate et un clerc de notaire, avec la cravate tachée d'encre du second en prime. Derrière les lunettes, deux yeux noirs et rutilants allaient et venaient, dans un mouvement rapide et incessant, comme une paire de scarabées paniqués dans une boîte d'allumettes, de Guillaume à Molasse et vice-versa en passant par tous les points de l'espace intermédiaire dans le désordre.

« Aubin, je vous présente l'agent Molasse, du Guet… Il souhaiterait vous interroger à propos d'une affaire… Euh, vous êtes au courant qu'Autolycus – que _quelqu'un _qui se donne le nom d'Autolycus Rafle a cambriolé le bureau des Postes cette nuit ?

- Oui, oui, madame Grume ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose ce matin », marmonna l'auteur en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer les arrivants. La porte donnait sur une petite pièce encombrée où seul le bureau, directement situé sous le vasistas, bénéficiait d'un peu de lumière. Étonnamment pour un bureau d'écrivain, il était relativement dégagé ; pas de brouillons éparpillés façon feuilles mortes à l'automne, pas de schémas abstrus épinglés au mur ou traînant aux alentours, pas de tours branlantes de livres et de papiers s'élevant dangereusement de part et d'autre de l'espace de travail ; seulement deux piles de feuilles bien nettes, les unes vierges, les autres remplies de l'écriture minuscule mais impeccable que connaissaient bien les typographes du _Disque_. Les aventures d'Autolycus Rafle se déversaient directement de l'esprit de l'auteur sur le papier, sans aucune hésitation ni rature, comme si Aubin ne faisait que recopier ce que crachait à l'enfilade l'imprimerie de son esprit. Un drôle d'esprit, se dit Guillaume, comme un pressentiment déplaisant toquait à l'arrière de sa tête. _On ne peut plus inoffensif_. Un petit bonhomme qui passait ses journées à commettre dans son imagination les crimes les plus audacieux, et à les accomplir impunément, à travers son avatar littéraire, dans les pages du premier journal de la cité…

Quand il se retourna, Aubin, qui avait dû s'asseoir sur son lit pour laisser à Molasse la place de se tenir au centre de la pièce, était en pleine conversation avec le troll qui avait l'air au moins aussi gêné que lui.

« Vous ne voudriez vraiment pas ? pour me faire plaisir ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas que je sois contre a priori, comprenez-moi bien, monsieur l'agent ; mais si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous voudriez, au juste, que j'avoue ?

- Ben, fit Molasse, l'air hésitant. C'est pas à moi de vous le dire, si ? Le Guet, il pose les questions, et les suspects, ils avouent. C'est ça qu'on m'a dit. S'il vous plaît ?

- Bon, bon, intervint Guillaume, les rejoignant. Je vais vous aider, d'accord ? Molasse, vous avez dit que vous me laisseriez vous aider pour l'interrogatoire, pas vrai ?

- Vous avez ma permission, lâcha le troll.

- Merci. Bon, Aubin, que je sache, vous n'avez jamais mis de cambriolage de la Poste dans vos romans ? Vous aviez le projet de le faire ?

- Non, fit l'auteur, papillonnant des yeux. Aucun intérêt. Pas de trésors, pas de gardes dignes de ce nom…

- Monsieur Lipwig ne vous a pas contacté pour… je ne sais pas, vous sponsoriser en échange d'un peu de publicité ?

- Qui ?

- D'accord. Bon. Est-ce que vous auriez reçu, ces derniers temps, la visite de gens intéressés par votre roman ? Ou des lettres, peut-être ?

- Oh, je reçois beaucoup de lettres, fit Aubin en haussant les épaules. La plupart veulent me donner des conseils pour la suite de l'histoire. Je leur réponds toujours en leur expliquant en détail qu'ils ont tort, et pourquoi. Beaucoup de jeunes dames m'écrivent pour demander qu'Autolycus tombe amoureux d'une mystérieuse inconnue – je cite une des dernières – à la beauté envoûtante. Vous avez une idée de pourquoi elles font ça ? »

Il leva sur Guillaume un regard authentiquement perplexe. Non, décidément, Aubin Minaud était autant à sa place dans le monde du crime qu'un calamar dans un club d'échecs. D'un autre côté…

Toute la cité connaissait son nom ; des centaines de personnes auraient donné leur paie du mois pour savoir ce qu'il trimbalait dans sa petite tête à demi chauve ; et non seulement il s'en moquait, mais si on le lui avait expliqué, il aurait froncé les sourcils comme si on lui parlait en une langue étrangère. D'après Sacharissa, qui le connaissait un peu mieux, il ne recevait quasiment pas de visites et ne sortait presque jamais de chez lui. Un simple feuilleton d'aventures pouvait-il vraiment absorber aussi complètement la vie d'un homme ? Ne pourrait-on pas comprendre qu'il décide de porter son obsession à un niveau plus… réel ?

Aubin Minaud, en chapeau melon et collants noirs, un masque par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, s'introduisant nuitamment dans les bureaux de la Poste en faisant attention de ne pas déranger les meubles…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur Guillaumedesmots ? demanda Molasse.

- Αhem – rien… Bref. Ces lettres. Vous les gardez ? Vous pouvez me les montrer ?

- Oh, sans doute, fit Aubin, se levant de son lit pour aller ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau, d'où jaillit aussitôt un geyser de papier qui devait avoir été compressé à une densité phénoménale. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, il ne faut rien espérer, mais comme le disait l'agent Molasse, il n'y a pas d'autre piste pour le moment. Peut-être que le voleur est un de vos admirateurs obsessionnels, poussé à l'action par désir d'imiter votre personnage. Et si c'est le cas, il y a des chances pour qu'il vous ait écrit, et pour qu'on puisse obtenir des résultats en allant voir les gens dont les noms reviennent le plus souvent dans votre correspondance, pas vrai Molasse ?

- C'est pas faux, fit le troll, impassible.

- Regardez, poursuivit Guillaume, feuilletant le paquet de lettres. Je vois déjà deux ou trois noms qui reviennent plus de cinq ou six fois. Des gens particulièrement passionnés par le roman d'Aubin, à n'en pas douter. Tenez, Molasse. Vous pouvez déjà porter ça au capitaine. »

Il lui tendit le paquet, que le troll, après y avoir jeté un regard incertain, fourra maladroitement dans sa cuirasse.

« Ceci dit, peut-être qu'un admirateur vraiment dévoué ne jugerait pas suffisant de vous écrire, Aubin. Est-ce que des gens sont venus vous voir récemment ? Pour vous parler d'Autolycus, ou même pour autre chose ?

- Je ne réponds pas toujours à la porte, admit l'auteur. Demandez à madame Grume, la concierge, elle en saura peut-être plus.

- Entendu, fit Guillaume. Vous avez entendu, Mo… Molasse ! »

Le pas du troll dans les escaliers faisait déjà trembler l'immeuble ; sans doute commençait-il à se lasser d'une conversation où le suspect n'avait pas l'air parti pour avouer grand-chose. Guillaume resta seul avec Aubin, qui s'était assis à son bureau et agitait faiblement sa plume dans le vide, comme s'il écrivait une lettre invisible.

« Donc, vous ne pensez pas qu'Autolycus soit vraiment l'auteur de ce cambriolage, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, c'est ridicule ! Autolycus n'existe pas !

- Bien sûr, fit l'auteur avec un petit rire. Mais parfois… les lettres, les réactions… j'ai parfois l'impression que pour beaucoup de gens, il est réel, Guillaume. Plus réel que moi !

- Oui, mais enfin, ça ne suffit pas, marmonna Guillaume, se retenant d'ajouter que si le monde ne considérait pas Aubin Minaud comme suffisamment réel, c'était peut-être que celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Venez, allons voir de quoi Molasse discute avec votre concierge, je ne suis pas tranquille. »

En fait, ils trouvèrent l'agent on ne peut plus poliment planté dans le vestibule, le casque à la main, en train de demander à la vieille dame en fichu qui époussetait la rampe d'escalier si elle pouvait avouer, vite, au nom de la loi, s'il vous plaît madame. Guillaume, sans vraiment savoir s'il venait au secours du troll ou de la concierge, s'immisça ; mais madame Grume, s'avéra-t-il, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu passer aucun visiteur particulier pour le locataire du dernier étage. Ce qui, connaissant la mémoire et le sens de l'observation du spécimen moyen de gardienne d'immeuble, qui feraient passer Sherlock Holmes pour un loir amnésique, en disait long sur le caractère reclus d'Aubin Minaud. Lequel s'approcha à son tour d'un pas timide.

« Désolé pour le tapage, madame Grume.

- De rien, monsieur Minaud, répondit la concierge avec un signe amical du chiffon à poussière. J'espère que tout y va bien chez vous !

- Et merci pour la tisane, elle était excellente.

- A vot'service, monsieur Minaud ! Ça fait bien digérer, vous savez. C'est important, la bonne digestion.

- Je vous crois bien, madame Grume.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, annonça Guillaume.

- Mais j'ai encore fait avouer personne…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molasse, les enquêtes policières, c'est un travail de longue haleine. Maintenant, vous allez emmener ces lettres au Guet et laisser vos supérieurs s'en charger !

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport au directeur de la section, convint le troll. Qui est moi-même, tech-ni-que-ment. Ça risque de poser problème. Il faudra que je demande. Merci de votre assistance, messieurs. Monsieur Adelaminaudière, vous êtes toujours suspect. Attendez-vous à ce que le Guet revienne vous poser des questions. Bonne journée.

- Bon, et je dois retourner au _Disque_, fit Guillaume. Otto doit m'attendre. Aubin, faites attention à vous, surtout.

- Vous voulez de la tisane ? J'en ai de reste. Pour la digestion.

- Merci, madame Grume, ça ira. Bonne journée. »

Il s'en fut à son tour, prenant garde de ne pas prendre le même chemin que Molasse, même si les locaux du _Disque-Monde_ étaient approximativement dans la même direction que le Guet. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le troll, qui était bien intentionné mais qui avait l'air d'avoir tout l'esprit d'initiative d'une serpillère mouillée, décide que son assistance serait tout compte fait bienvenue et le traîne de force aux Orfèvres. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Guillaume préférait éviter cette perspective était le fait que ses interactions avec le Guet n'avaient jamais été excessivement chaleureuses, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de deux fouineurs concurrents se cognant dans la même ruelle. Une autre était le paquet de lettres qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé dans les poches de son gilet pendant qu'il interrogeait Aubin à leur sujet.

Il n'avait guère été difficile, quand il repérait les correspondants réguliers de l'auteur, d'escamoter quelques-unes des épîtres portant les noms les plus fréquents tandis qu'il remettait les autres sur le paquet. Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était de la rétention d'information, après tout ; Molasse avait gardé toutes les autres occurrences des mêmes signatures.

En ajoutant à ce premier corpus toutes les lettres qui avaient été écrites directement au journal, et qui devaient toujours être bien à l'abri dans un tiroir des archives rue de la Lueur, cela devrait faire une bonne base pour l'enquête.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne fît pas confiance au Guet ; Molasse n'était peut-être pas le plus fin des limiers, mais Vimaire avait des façons d'œuvrer là où on ne l'attendait pas, et il était célèbre pour ne pas lâcher le fil de la vérité tant qu'il n'avait pas décousu tout le pull-over du mystère. Quant au capitaine Carotte, avec son armure reluisante et son sourire innocent, il était beaucoup moins naïf qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu affaire à un suspect du type Aubin Minaud. Guillaume imaginait mal quelle défense l'auteur pourrait bien présenter face à une accusation formelle. « Non, monsieur l'agent, vous avez tort, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Autolycus Rafle cambriolerait un bureau de poste. Je m'y connais bien en cambriolages, vous savez. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches… Oh, et au fait, j'ai l'impression que mon personnage est plus réel que moi. » Autant embaucher Duncan-Qui-l'a-Fait comme attaché de presse.

D'ailleurs, il en allait de l'honneur du _Disque-Monde_. Autolycus et sa clique étaient peut-être un boulet monumental, mais ils faisaient partie du journal, que Guillaume le veuille ou non, et maintenant, c'était toute la rédaction, lui le premier, qui se trouvait entachée par le guignol qui avait endossé cette identité.

Guillaume des Mots était le rédacteur en chef du _Disque-Monde_, avec tous les devoirs que cela impliquait. Demain, il se ferait responsable du courrier des lecteurs.

***

« Et dès à présent, nous ouvrons les souscriptions pour cette toute nouvelle série de timbres consacrés à notre nouveau héros ! Attention, je rappelle qu'il s'agira d'une édition limitée ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ces timbres vaudront bientôt de l'or ! »

Perché sur les marches de la Poste dans le soleil de l'après-midi, dans son célèbre costume et sa casquette ailée sur la tête, Moite von Lipwig étincelait si violemment que les spectateurs les plus proches devaient être contraints de s'abriter les yeux s'ils tenaient à leurs rétines. Mais personne ne fermera les yeux, songea Sacharissa, qui, debout au milieu de la foule, sténographiait furieusement. Quand on est à une représentation style Lipwig, on n'en manque pas une miette. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle croyait déjà voir se former une ébauche de queue devant un guichet impromptu occupé par Yves Hertellier, le responsable des timbres, qui tenait dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes les bons de commande pour les nouveaux carnets à l'effigie de l'icône culturelle de toute une cité : Autolycus Rafle, gentilhomme voleur.

« Du calme, du calme ! cria Moite, agitant sa casquette pour attirer l'attention à lui (comme s'il en avait eu besoin). Pas de panique ! Si vous manquez le carnet Autolycus, tout n'est pas perdu, car la Poste sortira bientôt le kit postal Autolycus complet : le cachet officiel et dix enveloppes, le tout pour deux piastres seulement ! Surveillez également notre collection de cartes de visite personnalisables à venir, à l'imitation de la seule, la vraie, l'unique que vous connaissez tous ! »

Il tira de sa poche un petit carton blanc qu'il agita au-dessus de sa tête avant de la faire disparaître d'un geste expert.

« Mais celle-là, je la garde… histoire de ne jamais oublier que le sieur Rafle a honoré mon modeste établissement de sa présence ! (La foule éclata de rire.) Mesdames et messieurs, merci de votre attention ! Les guichets rouvriront incessamment pour tous vos besoins postaux habituels ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! »

Avec un sourire extravagant, il leva sa casquette, tourna le dos et disparut à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, l'ébauche de file devant le guichet d'Hertellier se transforma en carambolage complet, secoué de bourrades, de coups de coude, de « moi d'abord ! », tandis qu'à plusieurs endroits s'illustrait la plus vicieuse de toutes les techniques, bien-aimée de la citoyenne morporkienne, consistant à faire appel alternativement à la galanterie du voisinage et à un parapluie plus acéré qu'une baïonnette.

Parmi les rares qui ne s'étaient pas précipités sur le guichet, certains échangeaient leurs impressions en riant, d'autres reprenaient le chemin de quelque occupation à laquelle ils eussent l'intention de vaquer ; à côté de Sacharissa, un homme de haute taille, vêtu de noir, continuait d'applaudir à tout rompre, apparemment secoué d'un rire irrépressible.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Excellent ! Bien joué !

- Ça a l'air de vous plaire, monsieur… ? fit Sacharissa, enclenchant le mode « interroger l'homme de la rue ».

- Certainement ! D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous me rendre un service, mademoiselle ? Vous êtes journaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Au _Disque-Monde_, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle, intriguée ; que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pourrais-je vous emprunter votre carnet et votre crayon quelques instants ? »

N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient tant qu'elle le gardait à l'œil, Sacharissa s'exécuta ; l'homme griffonna quelques mots sur une page vierge, l'arracha, puis lui rendit le tout.

« Puis-je compter sur vous pour remettre ce mot à votre rédacteur en chef, mademoiselle ? Ce pourrait être le début d'une collaboration fructueuse… Merci, merci infiniment ! »

Avec une légère courbette, il s'enfonça dans la foule et disparut ; son rire joyeux résonna quelques secondes avant de se perdre dans le brouhaha ambiant. Sacharissa déplia la petite note.

« Par tous les dieux ! »

Frénétiquement, elle joua des coudes dans la cohue, regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté son parapluie, se hissant régulièrement sur la pointe des pieds ; mais l'homme en noir n'était visible nulle part. Jurant mentalement [_NdF – Ce qui, chez Sacharissa, n'impliquait rien d'aussi peu convenable qu'un juron concret et véritable. « Jurons », ou une notion approchante, pensé avec suffisamment de conviction suffisait largement en ce qui la concernait, et vu que personne ne l'entendait vraiment, elle ne voyait guère de différence._], elle s'extirpa de la foule, et, une fois à l'écart, lut une deuxième fois le petit mot.

« Ça alors », murmura-t-elle, prise entre l'indignation et le rire. Pliant soigneusement le papier en quatre pour le remiser au fond de son sac à main, elle reprit à la hâte le chemin du _Disque-Monde._

***

Cependant, à l'Université de l'Invisible, c'était une journée calme pour les plus éminents spécialistes des arcanes de la magie.

« Archichancelier ?

- Quoi encore, Stibon ? Vous ne voyez pas que je m'exerce au billard ?

- Archichancelier, il faut que je vous informe… il semblerait qu'on ait une cassure dans la structure de la réalité.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien ça sera pour votre poche, mon garçon ! Le budget de l'Université n'est pas extensible, vous savez !

- Non, mais… _aah _!

- Quoi encore ?

- Archichancelier, il semblerait que vous m'ayez envoyé une boule de billard dans les lunettes.

- Hmm ? Je visais le chapeau. Tenez-vous plus tranquille, vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, Archichancelier… »


End file.
